The principle objective of the Cell Culture Core Laboratory is to maintain a sufficient supply of cultured cells for the various studies that are proposed for the various studies that are proposed in the individual projects of this Program Project application and to provide this service with the highest level of quality control. In addition, the Core will continue to function as an educational facility in training members of the Program Project laboratories in proper cell culture methods and quality control.